A Sick Twist of Fate
by PartyhardDrunkard
Summary: What would happen if two tributes never went to The Hunger Games? Two new tributes from 10 and 4, and a possible romance. How will this affect Peeta and Katniss? Co-written with PurpleandBlackPandas. ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1

Patience's POV

"Patience Mostorna." Greene Dirkman called into the microphone. People pushed on me from behind, but I couldn't bring my legs to move. The only thought running through my head was, _go!_ I couldn't think straight. I have been reaped for the 74th Huger Games.

I forced myself to walk onto the stage. "The male tribute for district 10 is... Ferrera Goryol." Greene said, and a tall, lanky boy with messy brown hair and deep brown eyes approached the stage. He looked at me for a second, sizing me up I guess. There wasn't much to look at. I am short, small, and not that muscular. My most 'dazzling' feature would probably be my emerald green eyes, or so people have told me. My hair is frizzy, surrounding my head in a shaggy mane. He probably thinks I won't last a second in the arena.

But, I know I will. I am not counting on winning, nor do I believe I will make it home to see my older sister, who is 17, or my father. My saving grace in this battle will be a bow. I will need one, and if I get it, people will go down.

"Ferrera." He said, and stuck his hand out. I looked up at him, considering he towers over me, and smiled, a big, fake smile.

"Patience." I replied, and turned back toward the audience. We both stood in front of the roaring audience, then we were whisked off to the Justice Building.

Within minutes we were in separate rooms, awaiting our families. A knock at the door startled me, but I didn't have to open it, and my father, with my sister, entered the room. "Nenci!" He called when the door was closed.

I smiled, and he sat next to me on the couch. "Patience," My sister started, "Try to come home." Her face was pained, and streaked with regret and worry. "Why didn't I take your place?" She asked, more to herself than us.

I patted her back, though it was odd because she was older. "Mom wouldn't want you to regret." She nodded, but it was half-hearted. I was just glad I was the youngest, so there wouldn't be anyone that couldn't look after themselves, should anything happen to me.

"Five minutes." A peacekeeper hollered from outside the door. Time really does pass faster than you would think.

"Dad, don't worry, I'll try to make as far through as I can go. No stupid choices. No bloodbath. Bye." I said, ushering them out of the door. Soon enough Ferrera and I would be headed to the Capitol.

Celeste's POV

I remember one thing vividly about this reaping. Through all the tensions and the pounding of my blood in my ears, I had heard my name called. My name.

"Celeste Tolva!" Some idiotic Capitol woman cried into the microphone, making the speakers crack with the volume of her already hideous voice. I smirked and made my way from the sixteen year old section, to the middle of the stage, where my smile became even more deadly, when I showed some of my teeth.

I glanced at myself in the screen, my turquoise eyes were glinting with bloodlust, and I looked like I was baring my teeth, rather than smiling. _Perfect._ I thought darkly. My brown hair really looked red that day, and my blood red dress helped perfectly with that. Overall, I was beautifully deadly.

Finnick Odair, who would be Mentor, would be impressed. I might just let some of my secrets slip to that man if I can get him alone.

"Boys, it's your turn!" The silly Capitol woman, whom I think is named Pippa, called cheerily, though looking somewhat unnerved by the glare I sent her way.

"Why bother? I'm only going to kill him anyway." That sent a chorus of ooohs throughout the audience. I was pretty sure that a crapload of sponsors were already considering me. Cocky, overzealous, intimidating, and sexy.

"Marcus Smee." Pippa manages to choke out, in her obvious discomfort, even though the whole audience was clapping, and Finnick Odair was sizing me up, like he had underestimated me or something. As if. I caught his eye and winked, and he smirked. _Oooh….he like._

Then, I turned my attention to the audience, which was splitting for who must be Marcus. He had a thin face, and dull blue eyes, and even duller blonde hair. The one good thing is that he is tall, and has some muscle. I'm five feet, five inches tall, and he was a good foot taller than me. He could have been intimidating if you beefed him up a bit.

I then found myself glaring at him with all of my might, and I saw Finnick gawk at me out of the corner of my eye. This caused another smirk to creep onto my face, and Marcus visibly paled. I permitted myself a small, demonic sounding chuckle.

"Alright Tributes…shake hands." Pippa squeaked, and that's when I made the choice to start calling her Pipsqueak. I reached forward and met Marcus's outstretched hand. While we shook our hands, I kept squeezing his hand, until you could see the muscles in my arm pop out, and then there was satisfying _crack!_ And, Marcus pulled away, rubbing his broken hand, and trying not to let the tears pooling in his eyes run down his face.

The audience roared, and started chanting my name.

"Celeste! Celeste!" I looked over the crowd, and lifted my head, smiling a dangerously triumphant smile. _I am the Winner of the 74__th__ Hunger Games._

Marcus and I were taken away to the Justice Building. I refused to see anyone. I didn't need anyone. Pippa had tried to convince me to see at least my parents. She had ended up with a wad of spit in her face. Said wad of spit had come from my mouth. This had caused her to go into hysterics, crying about what a brat I was, and that she knew I wouldn't last long with an attitude like that.

I had then launched myself at her, screaming obscenities at her, and kicking and punching every inch of her Capitol skin I could see. Eventually, the Peacekeepers had yanked me off her, and Finnick had slapped me across the face to snap me back into reality.

"Save it for the Arena, Celeste." He purred, before running his thumb down my stinging cheek, giving me one last look, and heading off down the hall, where I knew the reporters and paparazzi would be waiting. I was almost there. I could almost taste it. The fame. The fortune. The **men**_._

_Oh, Finnick will not be disappointed._

Cato's POV

Clove should arrive soon. She wanted me to meet her in our cave. We had been going there since we were ten. We had been best friends since we were six. Let's just hope we don't end up killing each other. That wouldn't exactly be _ever _inour favor.

"Cato!" Clove's unforgettable voice called. I stood up to address her about her late coming, but a loud gong blared. Time for the reaping. "Cato, c'mon. Let's just get there. We'll let the 'odds' take it from there." Clove said when I met up with her, in a mimic of Haret, the girl who chooses the names from the reaping ball. She wasn't half bad at it.

"Whatever." I said, but it had a sad, twisted ring to it. I liked it. Vicious. Within minutes we were within the town square, and two huge reaping balls sat on a stage ahead of us.

"Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" Haret called. She had a nasally voice that was quite annoying after a moment. She reached her hand down into the girls' reaping ball, and pulled out a name. "The female tribute is... Clove Salvinya."

Clove smiled and moved a strand of her chocolate brown hair out of her equally brown eyes as she walked up to the stage. She wasn't dressed in exactly reaping material. Rather, she was in her signature ripped skinny jeans, and dark forest green tank top that had tears in the middle, which showed off her perfectly sculpted stomach. She smiled happily, and looked at me, and then at the audience.

"Rock out, beotches!" She yelled, giving the audience the "Rock Out" sign. I chuckled. That's my Clover for you.

After a moment of applause the audience died down, and Haret reached her hand in the boys' ball, I almost completely forgot about what had just happened with Clove "The male tribute will be... Domonic Caster." I could barely hear as my hand shot up. Blood was pumping in my ears. My mindset was getting settled into that sadistic mode, and it felt good.

"I'll go! I'll take his place!" I called after a moment of confused silence. Domonic was ushered off, and I was pushed on. I shook those pushing idiots off me, and I sauntered up to the stage, and straightening my black shirt and black jeans as I did so. I mussed my blonde hair with my left hand as I made it onto the stage next to Clove.

"Then the male tribute is Cato Frinte." Haret said quickly, covering up for a moment ago. Those Capitol people were so odd.

Clove smiled at me as I took my place. We shook hands, but it was impersonal, and useless. Her eyes held a playful, yet deadly tone that said _let's do this. _I nodded. We would take this city by storm.

I took a quick look at the screen. I looked monstrous, my ice blue eyes piercing, and Clove looked, I have to admit it, beautiful. Her brown eyes shone happily, and that made everything about her glow.

Suddenly I became aware of the bloodlust in my eyes. Suddenly I became aware of who I wanted to do this as. The sad, twisted one. Not far my own personality. Just, worse. Much worse.

We met up with our families, had a brief conversation, and left for the Capitol. We did not have to do much the rest of the day, but we became acquainted with our mentor.

Clove's POV

Our mentor just so happened to be Enobaria, the craziest Victor in the history of the Hunger Games. She had actually ripped the throats out of her competitors in her Hunger Games…with her teeth. Insane, I know. She was okay, I guess, but she was a little creepy, even for me, the girl who enjoys watching guys' balls get torched and shoved down their throats.

I turned to Cato, who was standing next to me by the window as we watched the Districts fly by. As of late I'd been having this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever I was around Cato. I was hoping that it wasn't a classic case of "girl falls for best friend."

"Uhm…Cato. Can I ask you a question?" I asked, my voice shaking. The logical part of my mind was screaming at me, _What are you doing, you foolish wench?_

"Yeah, sure. Shoot." Cato was oblivious to my inner turmoil. He looked over at me, and turned to face me, his face curious, his body close enough that I could feel the heat emanating off it.

I gulped, and I could feel a light blush seep through my skin. But, at the last second I changed my question, making it not as forward.

"If it was a life or death situation, would you kiss me?" I murmured, dropping my gaze from his. I had no idea what he was going to do, that's why I was scared crapless. He sounded really distracted when he spoke.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." And then he practically bolted out of the hallway and into his room. I sighed, and went to my own room. I quietly shut the door, and backed up onto it.

"I can't get more attached than I already am. It'll make it even harder to kill him, Clove! Snap out of it!" I mumbled to myself, clutching my temples. And, then I started to sob. I didn't want to kill my best friend. I really did not. I slid down the door, this horrible, strangled sound coming out of me. "I can't kill him….I just can't."

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! REVIEW! THE REVIEW BUTTON IS VERY LONELY. CLICK IT AND IT WILL FEEL BETTER! **


	2. Chapter 2

**This was written by PurpleandBlackPandas, I just edited some stuff. REVIEW when you're done reading!**

Patience's POV

I paced around the train car anxiously, awaiting the call from Greene. Ferrera was in the next room over, and I'm sure his nerves are much more relaxed. A loud bang on the door gave warning that it was time to view the recap of the Hunger Games Reapings. "Come on! We won't hold up for you!" Greene called, and I waited until I heard footsteps to walk out of the room. Ferrera was behind me, and we walked into the large room Greene lead us to without a word.

I took this time to notice Ferrera is crippled in the foot. I don't know how I didn't notice before, but he limped on his left leg. It was odd, and probably not the best thing in an ally, but he's all I got. And that's when it hits me. _Allies! I have to find allies! That's how I will survive! _I didn't bother the fact that I'd have to kill them before they killed me. Plus the fact that I was an easy target. Not the best position.

"Patience, Ferrera, come on, we're starting the recap." Greene called excitedly. Sometimes that man can just get on my nerves. Ok, a lot more than sometimes. We were sat into a large, pluffy couch, and the recap was started.

It started out with District 1's reaping. A very pretty blonde haired, green-eyed girl that looked to be 17. I believe her name was Glimmer Malik, was the female Tribute. The boy Tribute was this big, hulky fellow that looked around the same age. His name was Marvel Frilanka.

Then, District 2's reaping started. A plain, but pretty brunette around the age of 16 was chosen. She was glowing with happiness, and I think I heard the name Clove Slavinya over all the applause. I admired her gall to actually look at the camera and tell the Capitol to "Rock out, beotches!"

Then, the boy was chosen. Some dweeby looking kid name Domonic, or something. It was a surprise that he was from the Career District, and he had absolutely no muscle. And, then I remember being practically paralyzed with astonishment and fear, as a brutish boy looking to be 18, yelled out that he would take Domonic's place. I did not want to run into that man. He looked like he could squish me with two fingers, but that Clove girl, I did want to ally with. She seemed nice enough.

The rest of the Districts flew by, unwatched by me. Some creepy chick from District 4. I planned on staying away from her; she looked like she would drink me.

Then, I saw Greene dance onto the stage giddily, and talk a bit about the annual Hunger Games, and gush about how he hopes the odd will be _ever_ in our favor. And, of course they weren't. I watched as his hand dipped into the reaping ball, feel around for a moment, and tighten his grip around a slip of paper. It was sick, and disgusting, Greene was giggling about holding someone's life in his hands. _My_ life in his hands. "The girls' tribute for district 10 is... Patience Mostorna!" He laughed again while I walked onto the stage in horror. You could see the surprise and horror in my face. I looked terrible.

Greene hopped around the grungy stage for a minute or two, then went about plucking a boys name. "The male tribute for district 10 is... Ferrera Goryol!" A minute or so of clapping ensued.

More unwatched Districts, and a girl named Kat-something from District 12 that volunteered for her little sister, and then the tape came to a close.

"That... Was... Terrible." I said as we were walking back to our train cars. Ferrera gave me a questionable look, and started the first normal conversation we have ever had.

"You're just mad that you looked like an idiot!" He said playfully. I laughed, but it was half-hearted and slightly bitter. Suddenly I was aware of our age difference. He had to be at least 17, and I'm a tiny 13 year old. Oh, what an interesting Games this year will be!

It was a fairly fine night, and I had a good sleep. By the time I awoke we were close to the Capitol. "Only a few hours!" Greene chattered excitedly. Is it just me, or is he _always_ chattering excitedly?

Once breakfast was eaten, a delicious rich buffet of everything imaginable, we were ushered into the Capitol to meet our stylists. We rode a distance in, and I sat watching the oddly colored people walk and prance around the streets. It was quite entertaining. Most likely a lot more than watching kids kill each other. But I guess it's not my place to speak.

The train eventually stopped in the Capitol, and we were sent off to meet our stylists. I first met my prep team, Petyl, Fedury, and Sewter. Quite odd names. The insisted on removing any 'imperfections' before I meet my stylist. I reluctantly let them. The waxed all the hair off my body, bathed me several times and prepaired my face. They wanted me to stand there stark-naked while I met Sillar, my stylist, but I refused, and forced them to let me wear a robe. I _hate_ nudity. A lot.

"Hello Patience. I'm Sillar. Let's get down to work, shall we?" She said, entering the room. She looked fairly nice.

Cato's POV

As I walked back to my bed that night, my thoughts were blurred. I could barely think straight. _If it was a life or death situation, would you kiss me?_ I guess so... I mean, Clove is my best friend. I would do anything in these Games to not have to kill her, but a relationship? Not in the games. It could never work.

But, do I want it to? Do I secretly want to date her, want to have a relationship? _No! _I screamed at myself, _not with your best friend! Not during the Games!_ Ugh! This is all so confusing! I paced around the room, sorting out my thoughts and coming up with ideas.

_Wait! What a good play! _What if I could play for the cameras? What if mine was to be the insane boy from 2, and Clove was the distraught lover? The one who was fighting for her life to save me, because I was too crazy up _there_ to really try? Would that be taking control of Clove? Would that be too much of a stretch? Would anyone agree with it?

Yes, I had faith that Enobaria, our mentor, would agree that this was a good plan. But would Clove? I mean, she wasn't exactly the crazy-for-her-love type, but she _did_ ask me that question yesterday. And, she could easily be the vicious-in-these-Games-do-not-mess-with-my-man type. Yes, I could see her like that. I planned on telling Enobaria tomorrow, after the chariots. Yes, what a good play.

Sleep did not come easily. My brain was too clogged with ideas and I was barely able to get in a wink. I hoped it wouldn't show.

"Get up! Time to get ready for the chariots!" Haret shouted from outside the door. It's a good thing she had the sense not to enter, as I would have ripped her throat out if she had. I hopped out of bed and threw on whatever I had been wearing the day before. I was much too tired to object.

When I met up with my prep team, Flortil, Gnort, and Ocvitia, I zoned out completely. I could feel them prepare me, and followed their instructions. I didn't object to anything, as I was still too tired to put up a fight, but I still tried to look intimidating. It didn't work. You can't try to look intimidating with a tired glaze over your eyes without looking like you have rabies, sorry. My stylist was named Batminsta. He explained that he wanted to have Clove and I wear clear nets with weapons stitched into the fabric. It didn't sound bad to me. In fact, I kind of liked the idea. It'll help with the crazy idea.

He brought out the outfit, which was just the net, and said he was going to sew the weapons in while it was on. God, this was starting to sound like a bad idea. But I let Batminsta suit me up and begin sewing in the weapons. He put a knife over my... peanut, and a spear across my back. A gun was strapped over my shoulder, and big balls of metal with spikes lay over my chest. I _did_ look crazy.

I met up with Clove in where we were told, and we prepared ourselves for the next few minutes. I helped her up, and she held my hand until we were released, which was soon considering we're from 2. Eyes were on us as the oohed and aahed at our creative costumes. They were pretty good, and they showed off the major cleavage on Clove. Her weapons were placed the same way as mine were, but she had a bigger knife over her... place. But we were in the public's eye for a brief time, as more elaborate costumes had come out. I didn't mind all that much though, I was never one for the cameras. But, if it would save our lives, I would play it up.

I heard practically every guy in the audience wolf whistle, and, being a guy, I wanted to see what they were going on about, and my jaw dropped when I did. The most beautiful creature I had ever seen had just strutted onto the stage, wearing nothing, and I really do mean nothing, but strategically placed, live sea creatures, making it obvious that she was from District 4. She had auburn hair and dazzling turquoise eyes that held the most deadly and sensual bloodlust out of all of the deadly Tributes from the past. She looked like she kiss you or kill you.

Her male counterpart was walking awkwardly next to her, obvious uncomfortable in all the slimy octopuses. Then, the dazzling girl stopped, and dipped daringly low, leaning into the first row, letting a provocative amount of her breast show. She whispered something in one man's ear. I think he was a sponsor, and she had just won his vote by the look on his face.

Clove was seething next to me, since I was practically drooling over this celestial creature. I'm just a guy, it's my nature.

"Come on, Cato. Let's go and get away from the District 4 whore." She almost growled, pulling on my arm. I took on last look at District 4, and then started walking back with Clove. We were almost back into our chariots, for one last round around the City Square, when something changed.

I knew that something was up when the crowd went nuts, screaming one phrase over and over again.

"Katniss! Katniss Everdeen!" Clove and I swiveled around and we saw the Tributes from District 12 waltzing up onto the stage. They. Were. On. Fire! Literately! Their capes and head dresses lit aflame! The slimy little monstrosities!

"What. The. Hell." Clove snarled through clenched teeth, "Oh boy, let the 74th Hunger Games begin, District 12, let them begin." And, then she turned on her heel and stalked off. I was quite surprised she didn't rip the machine gun off her costume and start firing it at the Lovebirds, who were holding hands, and smiling the fakest smiles I had ever seen in my life. I automatically hated them.

I climbed into the chariot after Clove, and then all of the chariots went around the Square once before disappearing. The whole time, the cameras were trained on the flaming Tributes. That really ticked me off.

Once that was over I forced myself to tell Enobaria of my idea. We had to get Clove on board. We couldn't do it without her. "Enobaria! Wait! I must tell you something!" I called out to her, but kept the volume low, as I had started the crazy act already. It wasn't hard. It was pretty much being myself, just with less control. "Enobaria, I know what we must play as. I know how to get sponsors!" That got her attention.

"Shoot." She said, pulling me away from the large group of people walking back to their sleeping areas. I began to tell her of my breakthrough, but left out Clove's question. I still didn't know the answer. But I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.

Patience's POV

Sillar had me wear a short dress, that went to my knees, that was made out of a grass-like material and color. A white fence surrounded my bosom, and a large sun was attached to my headband. It was beautiful. Sillar had quite an imagination. I couldn't wait to see what else he had in store.

Ferrera was in the same thing, except he had a long shirt and tight leotard-like pants. His fence was on the bottom border of his shirt, and he had no sun on his head. We represented a pasture, since District 10 is livestock. I'm just glad we weren't dressed as cows. God do I hate cows. A lot.

Our chariot wasn't last, but it was close to it. People were pleasantly surprised with our costumes, since they were expecting cows. But we weren't memorable. We were outshined by District 12. Majorly, and we had to be memorable if we wanted to survive. And we did.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chappie was written by me and me alone!**

Clove's POV

Alright. It's official that I hated the District 4 chick, and District 12. They could go die, and I would help with that. As Cato and I walked back to the elevators to get to our rooms, I ripped the gun off my outfit. I was sick of the thing banging against my back. That caused the whole outfit to rip. It was like when you rip pantyhose, and whenever you move it rips EVERYWHERE. Yeah, that's what happened. All of my weapons almost fell off. It took all my will power to try to stay normal, not like I was having a spazz attack. My biggest priority was to keep the knife and spiky balls on my….places. And, then the elevator came, and I ran onto it, and before Cato could even take a step forward, I hit the "Close Doors" button, and the doors slammed in his face. I immediately felt relieved of the need to hold my outfit together, and relaxed. The elevator stopped, and then _she _got on stark naked and glistening with the goo of her outfit, and sweat. I didn't even want to know what she had been doing before getting on the elevator, but judging by her flushed face, she had just done a quickie in the storage room with…Finnick Odair, perhaps? It was the scandal. A Tribute hooking up with her Mentor.

"What are you looking at?" She snarled, looking at me like I was scum on the bottom of her size five stilettos. I curled my lip, but decided not to say anything. Then, thank God, the elevator opened on my floor, and I stalked outside before turning back, and looking at the slut.

Then, I surprised both of us by bringing my right hand up, and flipping her off. That's right. I flipped off the bitch.

Then, I continued stalking down the hall, until I heard a voice.

"Hey Clove. What was that about?" Cato called, running up behind me. I refused to turn around when he tried to stop me, since I was as naked as District 4 underneath the clear net thing. I was fine with him seeing my ass, since when I was twelve I got pissed at him, and mooned him; it's just the other parts that I'm uncomfortable with.

"I had an issue with my costume." I managed to choke out, before I started to walk again. He was still following me.

I got to my door, and opened it. I stepped inside my room, and slammed the door in his face again, just as he was about to say something.

When I opened the door again a few minutes later (wearing a robe, mind you), he was still there, with a confused look on his face.

"My costume sort of fell apart. I think that my idiot stylist got me a size too small. Yeah, it fit me length wise, but in other places it was way too small. And then, when I ripped the gun off, everything else just sort of….followed suit, I guess." I mumbled, wrapping my robe protectively around myself even more. It was going to be hell to unwrap myself.

Cato nodded his head, "Oh." He mumbled. He looked...odd. Like he was trying not to do something, "Well, I'm just gonna go back to my room now. Yeah, that's what I'll do." He stuttered, before going across the hall to his room, and slamming the door.

"Okay, then." I murmured, before closing my own door and stripping myself of the stupid costume. Then, I climbed into bed, naked, and fell asleep planning the demises of the people I hated so much.

Celeste's POV

I now had three people on my kill list. Clove from 2, Katniss from 12, and Peeta from 12. They all needed to die. All of them. From my hand only. The amazing time I had with Finnick had done nothing to help them leave my mind. God, whenever I thought of those three people, I wanted to puke. And then Clove flipping me off. The bitch!

I walked down the hall, and to my room. As soon as I entered the room, I made a beeline for the shower. I pressed the button that gave me the hardest wash, and just stood there as the water pounded me clean.

When I was done, I stepped out and the jets blow dried me, and then, without brushing my teeth, or putting any clothes on, I jumped into bed, and started planning how I would kill everyone.

I would definitely set the District 12 Tributes on fire. Wouldn't that be some wicked irony. And, Clove? I was stumped on what to do with her. I could use anything I wanted to, to kill her. But, I just didn't want her dead, I wanted her to suffer in more ways than one.

Then, it came to me. I would seduce her male counterpart, Cato. Screw him while I know she's close by, maybe even when she's right there. Either way there would be ropes involved, and she would be tied down, forced to watch. And, then…..I would….kill her with her own knife. Slowly. Painfully. And laugh when her cannon fires. Then, I would probably kill Cato, since he would probably be pissed off that I used him like that, and try to kill me first.

I had my whole plan figured out. I loved it. I would use it, and if the people of Panem hated me for it…then fuck them.

**OH NO! YOU'RE COMPUTER IS GOING TO SELF DESTRUCT IN 0:03 SECONDS! QUICK! PRESS THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE...YEAH, THE ONE THAT SAYS REVIEW. IT WILL SAVE YOU, AND YOUR HELPLESS COMPUTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is PurepleandBlackPandas's chapter!**

Patience's POV

When I awoke Ferrera was standing over me, smiling his head off. I sat up abruptly, and got dressed in the corner while he stood there still. The look on his face said, _We're going out_. I didn't like the sound of that.

"What?" I said when I was finished, holding my hands on my hips. To Ferrera I probably looked childish. He laughed, and grabbed my arm, pulling me down the hall of the fancy Capitol building. _Why is he being so nice? Doesn't he realize it will be so much harder to kill him if I have emotional ties?_ That's what he wants, isn't it? He wants to make it hard for me to kill him, because he knows I'm fragile. What a bitch.

"Come on, Patience! You're so slow!" Ferrera called, but the reason I was slow was because he woke me up at THREE IN THE MORNING!

I stopped all together, wanting to decode his thoughts, and decide if he was using me. To be safe, I'd assume he was.

"Ferrera what the hell are you doing, and why does it require waking me up at three in the morning?" I demanded, slightly witchy because of my lack of sleep. He groaned, and pulled me over to the wall.

"Patience, calm down, will you? I jus' wanted to show somethin', is all." Ferrera replied innocently. He smiled, but I ripped my arm from his grasp and stalked off.

"Not playing this." I said to the air in front of me. I frowned as I walked back into my room, unable to sleep because of the worry that plagued me. All I truly knew was that training was today, and I must find allies.

Training came fast, and soon enough it was time to head in. We were among the last group of people in, Ferrera and I, and I don't care if I knew no one else, I was staying as far away from Ferrera as possible. And I'm sure that won't be pretty hard.

"Patience, go on." Greene said, along with Narmene, who was our mentor, when I hesitated at the door for a moment. He tapped my bottom, and I started forward. Inside there were separate stations for each activity, including knot-tying, archery, and camouflage. It was quite hard to fight the urge to wander to archery and stay there for days. But I should appear weak, to savor my talent for the Gamemakers and the Games. I started at the fire-making. I twisted and turned the sticks, tried matches, and even those wouldn't work. I was pretty hopeless.

I caught an older girl, the one I had pointed out in the reaping recaps, and she was staring at me. I don't know why, but her eyes were glued to me, watching my every move, and she had a strangely peaceful look on her face. She walked up to me, towering over me and looking pretty damn scary.

"Patience, right? I'm Clove." She said, startling me with her outright friendly-ness. Every other time I had seen her she was vicious and bad-ass. It was at the least unexpected.  
>I didn't know what else to do, so I just nodded. I probably looked stupid. Clove knelt down next to me, and was actually smiling. "Here try it like this." She said, and she took the grooved sticks from my hands. She placed the sticks in the hay and dried leaves laid in front of me, and twisted the straighter sticks with her right first finger and thumb. She held it up to a curve in the other stick, which she gripped in her left hand. Within a few minutes a spark shot up and the mess of fire-starter caught ablaze.<p>

When Clove looked up she saw my grinning, and I could see that she was enjoying it. Not fake enjoying. Like, truly being pleased with another's happiness. Not trickery.

"Thanks." I said after a moment. We both sat up and she brushed off her black skin-tight jeans.

"No prob', just get me if you need any help."

Cato's POV

Training droned on endlessly, providing no purpose except to size up my opponents. None were horrible, per say, but they had their strengths. Some were great at camouflage, some fires, and some just knots. I mentally took note of each, and what to look out for in general. A tall guy, whom I believe was Thresh, from District 11, seemed to be one of the worst competition. But I definitely saw some people to add to the careers list.  
>When I turned to confer with Clove, she was gone. I scoped silently for her, until I saw her, crouching next to a tiny pixie at the fire-making station. She nervously caught my eye, finished starting the fire she was showing the little girl. She stood up, finished up conversation and walked over to me. She anxiously met my glare, and looked down. "Clove! We can't make allies with people like that! What were you thinking?" I yelled at her, as much of a yell as I could get without startling the little girl. She was still working at starting her own fire.<p>

But, when I looked at Clove she was _scared_. Of me. And it felt... Almost... Good. To see her shake with fear. But it was also unusual and unexpected. I decided to let it slide.

"She... She needed help, Cato! What was I supposed to do? Leave her? She will die the first day if I do, and she's so young, Cato!" Clove spat back, both our voices getting louder. Soon people were staring, and the little girl was looking at Clove hurtfully. I knew she didn't want to be left for dead.

But, I still said, just as loud as our voices were now, "Yes." And then I turned away from her and walked toward archery. I sucked, but I just didn't want to be near Clove at this moment. People slowly began going back to what they had been doing, except for Pixie-girl. She paced around, spinning in circles endlessly, before headong to knot-tying and sitting down.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl approach, and swoop the bow out of my hand. I was about to sucker punch her, but her stone-cold stare told me to wait. Hopefully this will be worth my time.

**Ok, for this Hunger Games, we don't exactly know who will win. We know Peeta and Katniss do, but what's the point of creating this if you don't change anything? So we want our readers to choose. Put the name of your favorite character (Cato, Clove, Celeste, and Patience only) and you can, kind of, be their sponsor. And the one with the most votes wins!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my chappie! It's a miracle...I updated twice in the same day! Don't you love me? HAHAHA **

Celeste's POV

I chuckled at the look on Cato's face, and dangled the bow in front of his face teasingly, "It's quite obvious you have no idea how to use this." I stepped extremely close to him, and reached across him to get some arrows, my breasts "accidentally" brushing his chest. I readied the bow and arrow, raised the bow, pulled back the string, and shot. The whole time my gaze held his, and I didn't even miss the Bull's-eye, "Now, you do it exactly like that." He ripped the bow out of my hand, readied another arrow, and was about to shoot it when I noticed that he wasn't holding the bow right, "Oh My God, you are hopeless." I mumbled, smacking the back of his head, before grabbing his toned arm, pressing my body against his side (in a way that seemed nonchalant), and pulling his arm to where it was supposed to be, "Now, shoot." He did, and he got the Bull's-eye. I smirked seductively, and then started off to another station. Step One was checked off my list, for getting Cato. Now, if only the rest of my plan could fall into my lap.

Seeing Clove in such a state was the icing on the cake. It just made everything wonderful. I chuckled to myself, and walked towards the fire-making station, making a fire perfectly in less than a minute. I stayed there, though, surveying everything that had been going on. Lover Boy and Fire Girl were at Spear Throwing, the pixie girl was at knot-tying. Nothing interesting…oh look….pixie girl just left knot-tying, soooooo interesting. I sighed, and leaned back on my elbows, now only pretending to people watch, but I was really watching Cato. Learning his ways, how he thinks, how he acts, every possible thing, so that I was sure my plan would work perfectly.

Clove's POV

I was still shaken and upset from my argument with Cato when I saw Celeste and him at the Archery Station. She was teaching him how to do it right. She could do everything that I couldn't. She was perfect, she was deadly, she was attractive, and she was everything that I wasn't. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I wiped them away furiously, going to the knot-tying station, where I saw the male Tribute from 1. Marvel, I think his name was. I began furiously tying a knot, or trying to, and he looked at me, "Need help with that?" He sounded sort of monotone, yet concerned at the same time. I shook my head, my hair hiding my face. I was crying silently, and I didn't want anyone to know.

Eventually, Marvel left, and I stayed there, working on the same knot until my fingers were bleeding profusely. I hadn't moved an inch. Then, I heard someone walk up behind me.

"Are you okay, Clove?" It was Patience. I made no move to suggest that I wasn't okay, but I think she knew. I mean, anyone would know. A Career Tribute doesn't just sit at a knot-tying station all day, with their hair over their face, tying the same knot until their fingers are raw.

Patience sat down next to me, and tried to move my hair, but I jerked my face away, seeing as I was still having a fit, silent as it was. She yanked the rope out of my hands and pulled me up by the hand. My eyes were on the ground, so I didn't know where she was taking me, until I heard what she said, "Apologize to her." She had taken me to Cato…..in my state…oh, yeah, that's going to help things a lot.

I heard a slight snicker behind me, and I used my peripheral vision to see that it was Celeste, laughing at my discomfort. I didn't want to move my hair out of my face, so I just raised my bloody hand, and flipped her off again.

"Well, fuck you, too." She mumbled, before strutting away to the wrestling station. Then, all of my attention was turned to what Cato would do, or say. It was going to be interesting.

**Now, review, and don't forget to sponsor your favorite Tribute!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the one person that voted (even though it was creepishly)! BUT, I think that CatoxPatience is EXTREMELY perverted, seeing as the same person writes their POVs, and the fact that Patience is only 13-14, and Cato is 17-18. CREEPY!**

**ANYWAY...here is the chappie written by PurpleandBlackPandas.**

Cato's POV

"Apologize to her," Was all my foggy brain heard. What just happened? Am I too clueless at this girl situation, or is this normal?

"Umm... What did I do?" Was all I managed. I was, oh, so confused. How was I supposed to react?

"Cato? You just let a girl," The pixie girl was interrupted by Clove.

"The District 4 whore."

"Right, the District 4 whore, you just let her practically pull you into the bathroom and fuck you! Don't you think you should have been a _bit_ more observant?" She drilled. Wow, pixie girl has some guts. When I didn't answer she got a bit mad, "Don't you?" She demanded. I just nodded. She looked pretty satisfied with that.

"Cato, let's just go. Almost time to leave anyway," Clove breathed as they began letting everyone out. I followed silently. I did catch Celeste giving me a few lustful looks, but I decided to let those through for the time passing.

Once back in my train compartment I laid down miserably. I was utterly lost between Clove and Celeste, my brain was probably turning to mush as I thought, and now my plan may never work. Wonderful training session, don't cha' say? I rolled over, moaning, and attempted to sleep, though it was no where near when I usually fall asleep.

"Ugh."

When I woke up, I had apparently missed dinner, but was up too early for breakfast. The weirdest part? Clove woke me up. At six or so in the morning. Odd...

"Cato, I, uhh, I'm sorry... For yesterday," She started, but to save trouble I clamped my hand over her mouth.

I smiled, a bit out of character. "Yes, Clove. I get it. It's nothing. Let's just move on," I told her, before pushing her up and climbing out of bed myself. I an pretty glad I actually slept in clothes last night. "C'mon, why don't we see if we can't get them to start an early breakfast? Won't be that much of a change."

Patience's POV

After the training session I was up to my ears in worries, doubts and frets. _What if Clove doesn't want me as an ally?_ She was the only one I appealed to. _What if Cato wants to kill me for what I did? _He could crush me between two of his toes without blinking an eye. _What if I don't make it past the first day of the Games?_ A very likely possibility.

But, and this may be the only peice of knowledge I have, I can _not_ let anything get to me. Ever. That could ruin my only chance of surviving, which is small. Buuuuuuut, let's be serious now and get to the good part.

After training, as I was heading back to my room, Ferrera decided it would be a good time to visit. As you might have known, I'm trying to stray away from him, and maybe even forget his existence. But of course he wouldn't let me do that, so you see where I end up.

So when I exited the training arena, or whatever you're supposed to call it, I wasn't too surprised to find him waiting for me. "Patience, what the hell did you do in there?" He asked. But me, trying to still ignore him, continued walking. And of course he didn't understand. "Um, hello? Patience in there?"

"What?"

"Fine, then, I'll just be leaving," He said before awkwardly stomping away because of his foot. The boy is so annoying.

And now I'm in bed, attempting to sleep. Everybody has more training tomorrow, and I'm pretty sure nobody wants it. So we will savor the sleep we have and speed through the day tomorrow. The only good thing I have come across in the past week I've been here was the food. Yum. They sure know how to cook in the capitol. Ha-ha, now I will stop drooling over the food.

Back to reality. So, no allies, no death threats (yet) and no sleep. What a wonderful day I'm going to have! I rolled over and bed, and attempted to drift into unconsciousness, with luck, thankfully.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is my chappie! ENJOY! And, VOTE! We need more than just one vote from one person to help us with this story!**

Clove's POV

As Cato and I walked through the Capitol building, searching for an Avox or someone to make us breakfast, I was extremely relieved that yesterday hadn't gone worse.

"I really am sorry about yesterday, though, Cato, seriously." I said sincerely, looking him dead in the eyes. He looked like he was about to say something, but then I saw an Avox, and my need for food overpowered my need to hear what he had to say, "Hey, um, Avox!" The red-headed girl turned around, walked quickly to me, and curtsied, "Cato and I need some food…the best breakfast items that you can make. Okay?" I asked sweetly, smiling a genuine smile. I did have to admit, that I hated the way that the Capitol treated 'traitors.' I mean couldn't they just put them in jail, like what America did to their traitors?

The Avox quickly nodded, and started off toward the kitchen. I brushed some hair behind my ear and leaned against the wall, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"The private sessions with the Gamemakers are today." Cato said after a moment of slightly awkward silence. I shifted my eyes toward him, disbelieving.

"No, they're not." I argued lightly, and he chuckled.

"Yes, they are." I sighed, and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Shit….we haven't even made any alliances." I mumbled, and he chuckled, but neglected to say anything. _I swear….if he made alliances for us, I will….tackle him with a bear hug._ I thought, and then next thing I knew, the Avox Girl was pulling us into the quaint little diner, and sitting us down at a booth with our food. Again…my need for food overpowered my need to speak. It looked amazing. I knew Capitol food was good, but this Avox Girl seriously had talent with cooking, "What were we talking about again?"

When we were done with breakfast, it was time to go back to the Training Center to await our turns to go into our Private Sessions. District 1 went, and then it was Cato's turn. I gave him a smile, "Good luck, Cato." I whispered, pushing him toward the door. He gave everyone a cocky grin, then turned his back on us, and went inside for his Session. I watched the clock anxiously. Ten….Fifteen…Twenty minutes passed by, and I was a nervous wreck. This time, it wasn't obvious, though. My mind was just in a tizzy.

"Go, Clove, it's your turn!" Cato hissed, as he walked by me, and out the door. I was sure he was waiting for me to get done. I took a deep breath, stood up, squared my shoulders, and walked toward the door.

"And, here we go." I mumbled as I opened the door, and walked inside.

Celeste's POV

As I was waiting for my idiotic, stupid, ugly District partner to finish up his Private Session, I couldn't help but wonder how Clove did. I wanted to know what I had to do to beat her. She was in there for a good chunk of time. About Forty minutes passed when she was in there, and it irritated me.

FINALLY, my District counterpart stumbled out the door, and it was my turn to go in. I would NOT let them forget me. I strutted over to the door, yanked it open, and slammed it shut. I wasted no time getting to what I could do best….everything.

I went over to the archery station, and got the Bull's-eye each time I tried. I went to knife-throwing, and skewered every dummy. I went to spear throwing, and turned the useless dummies into shish kabobs. I was truly enjoying myself, yet I was still kicking ass. Every once in a while I would peek over my shoulder and see the Gamemakers nodding their heads in approval, some even cringing away in true fear at times.

When I was, at last, dismissed I had used all of the stations, and rocked each and every one.

"If I don't get a twelve, I will be devastated." I sighed, trailing my hands down Finnick's toned chest. I had surprised myself by actually having a secret to tell him. I was pretty sure I had given them all away.

"You will get a twelve, love. I'm sure of it. From what you told me, you did amazing." His voice alone was orgasmic, and then I registered what he had actually said.

"I know I did." I placed a light kiss on his lips, "I can do even better with you, though."

"I might just let you show off." He teased, and next thing he knew, I had taken complete control. Good times.

**The original version of this would have made this story rated M, I can say that. haha, now VOTE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OH MY CATO! Sorry for taking soooooo long to update this! I've been insanely busy, and I've just now gotten the free time to do it! :'( I sowy...**

**This is PurepleandBlackandas's chapter! I just edited it a bit! xD**

Patience's POV

So, today is the day for Private Sessions with the Gamemakers. Fun. I sat waiting for Ferrera, I created a mini game plan. What was I going to do? Should I show them something? Or should I do something symbolic and crazy?

Symbolic seemed to more pop out, and so what if I didn't get a good score? I'll probably die anyway. So why not make it worth it? So that's the style I want, now what to do? Maybe I could...

I got it. I can make all the dummies stand in one line in front of the Gamemakers, and paint each of the tributes dying. I was never too bad at painting. Then, I'll cut the heads off each dummy. Perfect. I just hope Ferrera gets out soon, so that I can be concentrated enough on this plan. I'm sure it'll make a hell of a spark with the Makers.

Finally Ferrera stumbled through the doors, the bumbling idiot he is, and sat. I hopped up and walked in, nerves eating me alive. But I knew what I was going to do, so I had to be a little confident. When I stepped in no one was looking. Better that way I guess. I set about moving 12 dummies in front of the Gamemakers. One for each tribute. I painted the Tribute faces on each. Me, Cato, Clove, Celeste, Ferrera, and many others, right onto the heads.

They were crude and not detailed, since I'm not the best with a paint brush, but I used to do a lot of drawing, with sticks and such in the pastures, so they were better than the average person's.

Then I knelt down and painted each individual tribute dying a terrible, gruesome, varying death.

Ferrera dyed drowning. That guy, Peeta died with a spear to his chest. Celeste had a knife through her heart. Cato was red and swollen, like he was poisoned. Everyone was pretty bad. On the bottom, written across all of the dummies stomach, below the deaths on their chests, was a sentence in red. "See what you've done?"

When I finished I turned toward the Gamemakers, they were horrified. The deer-in-the-headlights face they gave me was enough when I went to charge out of there. I'd say that it was pretty productive.

Cato's POV

After my bomb of a Private Session I would have loved to relax and kick back, but Celeste had other ideas. She walked straight up to me, looked me in the eye, blushed, and blinked her eyes uncontrollably. I figured she could tell that I thought I had failed the session. I explained it to Clove, though, and she said that I done well.

"So, Cato..." She trailed off and looked down. "How did you do in the session?" I could tell she was setting her real personality aside and trying to be sweet. It made me sick.

I curtly turned away from her and waved to Clove from across the hall. She caught my problem, and her eyes flared. I love it when she gets way too overprotective and angry. It just screams "Clove" to me.

Please tell me that doesn't mean I'm falling in love with her.

"Celeste," She hissed. I couldn't help but smile. "Go," She breathed, seething, "Away." That's my Clover for ya!

Celeste looked like she wanted to punch her in the nose, but Peacekeepers were an issue, so she restrained, and, finally, walked away. Clove bounced over to me after.

"Thanks for pretending to be all... Well... You know... Into me," I said. For Clove, what she just did, had it been for anyone else, would have been like a love confession.

She looked into my eyes, blushed and looked away, "Yeah," She sighed, "Pretending."

For the rest of the night she couldn't look me in the eyes. It was like I had hurt her in some way, but she didn't want to be obvious about it. When it was time for the scores to be announced, Haret had to literately drag her to the television to watch.

Marvel from 1 got a 9, pretty average. Glimmer from 1 got an 8, hmmm…. Then, I held my breath, and Clove kept on holding hers like she had been doing for practically the past half hour. My picture popped up onto the screen, and then the number….10 popped up under it. I sighed, not really happy, yet not really pissed either. Then it was Clove's turn. She turned around, and covered her ears.

"Tell me when it's over…" She mumbled, and I sighed, and turned her back around. She was staring at the screen, eyes wide, body frozen. It made me wonder how bad she thought she did. Her picture was on the screen, and the number was coming in. Next thing I knew, everyone in the room was screaming, including myself. She had beaten the odds, and gotten an 11. Just about as high as you could get, seeing as the Gamemakers NEVER gave out 12s.

She had beaten me, and through the jealousy that I felt, I was, uncharacteristically, happy for her.

The rest of the scores went by in a blur. Celeste got a 10 as well, Pixie girl got a pretty surprising 7, since she was so small, but it wasn't until I saw District 12's scores that I realized just what a mess Clove was in. Her, Katniss, and Peeta were the only three people that got 11s. True, that meant they were the most powerful, but that also meant they were the biggest threats. And, the biggest threats were on everybody's kill list.

**LE GASP! xD Don't forget to review and VOTE for your fav Tribute (out of Cato, Clove, Celeste, and Patience)!**


End file.
